Various computer implemented schemes for providing an access key for a database exist. The access key could for instance be a pseudonym. Providing a pseudonym for a user are as such known. A pseudonym is typically used for protecting the informational privacy of a user such as in a social network. Such computer implemented schemes for providing a pseudonym typically enable the disclosure of identities of anonymous users if an authority requests it, if certain conditions are fulfilled. For example, Benjumea et al, Internet Research, Volume 16, No. 2, 2006 pages 120-139 devise a cryptographic protocol for anonymously accessing services offered on the web whereby such anonymous accesses can be disclosed or traced under certain conditions.